rwby_rosefandomcom-20200215-history
Character Template Guidelines
General Expectations 500 Word Minimum Goal Our template is designed to promote thoughtful character creation, so that you as a player can have an immersive and impactful role play experience! We want to get to know your character personally; we believe hitting a 500 word minimum allows for this. Mandatory Sections Most sections of our template are mandatory. However, we understand that sometimes you, or your character, may not know something about them yet, and prefer to develop it later on as you progress through your role plays, such as sexuality or intended career. That is why you are free to fill out each section however you please, with as much or as little detail as you like. For example in the case of sexuality, you could explain that your character is still questioning or hasn’t exactly thought about it much. We encourage sections to be filled out creatively, such as writing out a sentence or two instead of filling it in with a single word so that your character’s personality can come across easier, but of course this is not a requirement! As long as you make a note that there is little detail due to a specific reason such as saying this is non applicable to my character due to so and so reasons, your notes will have counted for having fulfilled that section. Picture or Appearance Description It is very important to have a visual of a character. Usually this means to be accompanied with a picture, so that you as well as your fellow role players can have a face to put to the name! Of course, we understand that not everyone is an artist or is willing to draw, which is why we encourage these members to consult an artist within the administration or group or to use a character creator site like Rinmaru (http://www.rinmarugames.com/playgame.php?game_link=mega-anime-avatar-creator). However, you are free to express your character however way you feel most comfortable. In cases where you use other sources of art, don't forget to credit the source. :) Dissecting Each Section Basic Info Name/Nickname/Alias Names can be as simple or as complicated as you detail them to be! For some, characters are simply the name they were given at birth in which we would like simply a description of how that name relates to color in order to follow the color rule. For those unaware, the color rule is a traditional RWBY concept that states that all names state that names of characters must be at least one of the following: # A color # Sound like a color # Mean a color # Makes people think of a color If your character does not follow this guidelines for the color rule, it is encouraged to explain why this isn’t the case as not all characters are expected to be restricted by color if their story of origin describes their nontraditional name. Nicknames also do not have to be related to color, either; nor do aliases as many of these could be codenames or other name changes that vary depending on the intricacies of the character. A character’s name is a major identifying feature as to who they are and we hope you are able to reflect this! Age Typically a number, age can refer to the physical amount of time that character has been living or their appearance or simply how old they feel and portray themselves. If you want, you can add a birthdate to this section if possible or give what sign they are. To assign a specific date to your character’s birth, understand the dating system of this group: ACT - (Anno Conflictus Tempo Minus) is everything before The Great War. ACT + (Anno Conflictus Tempo Plus) is everything after The Great War. The phrase Anno Conflictus Tempo directly translates to Year of Conflict or In Time of Conflict since it's referring to the year of conflict numbers are be either added (+) or subtracted (-) . The month is whatever corresponding month on the Gregorian Calendar, but instead of a name, a number is denoted based on the number of the month but in Roman Numerals. A dash is given after the Roman Numeral and which date of the month is numerically added. ie ACT +7, X-12 would translate to 7 after The Great War, Month 10, Day 12. Since the Gregorian Calendar names for months can’t necessarily be applicable to the RWBY R.O.S.E setting, we select new names for these months with bases on latin languages and the constructed language Esperanto as well as origin phrases of the months themselves. First month - January -> Unuario, Un = one, ario = relating to Second month - February -> Duario, Du = two, ario = relating to Third month - March -> Triario, Tri = three, ario = relating to Fourth month - April -> Kvara, Kvara = fourth Fifth month - May -> Kvina, Kvina = fifth Sixth month - June -> Sesato, Sesa = sixth, to = final syllable in the Esperanto word for “month” Seventh month - July -> Sepato, Sepa = seventh, to = final syllable in the Esperanto word for “month” Eighth month - August -> Okato, Oka - eighth, to = final syllable in the Esperanto word for “month” Ninth month - September -> Naŭatide, Naŭa - ninth, tide = related to emberdays for final months of the year and moon Ten month - October -> Dektide, Dek - tenth, tide = related to emberdays for final months of the year and moon Eleventh month - November -> Oncetide, Once - eleven, tide = related to emberdays for final months of year and moon Twelth month - December -> Dozetide, oze - twelve, tide = related to emberdays for final months of year and moon Similarly, the days of the week are altered: Sunday - Paŭzday - Related to the English word for PAUSE as in taking a break this day. Monday - Penaday - Related to Spanish word for PAIN as in this is a painful day. Tuesday - Simulday - Related to Latin word for TOGETHER as in this is an assembly day. Wednesday - Midwayday, Related to the English word for MIDDLE as in this is a hump day. Thursday - Nearday, Related to the English Word for ALMOST as in this is a close to the end day. Friday - Finday, Related to French word for FINAL as in this is an end of week day. Saturday - Gloryday, Related to the English word for GLORY as in this is a Sabbath day. Although we will generally refer to real life time systems to correspond with time occurring in roleplay, time can be more fluid in a creative writing sense such as having flashbacks or flashforwards or time skips in general. Time will typically be broadcast at the start of each season and remain linear for that particular seasons. .5 series while occurring simultaneously will also occur in a similar linear fashion. Taking the time frame where your character is introduced and applying their age to calculate their birthdate is just a fun thing to add on, and can potentially be accompanied by a birthday “gift” when the time comes. Gender Gender can be a confusing subject for many diverse roleplayers, but also a straightforward one. We leave this open ended so that any interpretation can be applied! Sexuality Similar to gender, sexuality is left open to interpretation. Aura (w/ Color Hex Code) In order to better define each of our characters as well as their auras, we require each template to provide the hex code that represents the color the aura in question. Every color has a hex code unique to it associated with it, for example the specific tone of blue that Facebook uses for its logo has the hex code #3b5998. By using a hex code instead of a word alone to describe aura color, everyone can know the exact tone that you have in mind. As opposed to being “just another black aura” or “just another blue aura”, etc., your aura color can now feel special to both you and your character! We recommend either toying with a color wheel such as http://www.colorpicker.com/ to find a hex code that suits what you have in mind, or looking at a list of tones such as https://simple.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blue. to pick the color that matches best and just copying and pasting the hex code. Of course, there are more tone comparison charts for more colors than just blue, just scroll down to all the different colors and click on the one you are looking for. Once you select an aura that you feel best defines your character, you may select whether black or white would be the best border for the color or if you had another color in mind with another specific hex code to make the hex square more unique. Optionally, you can incorporate unique features to your hex squares, such as forms of art, symbols, or gradients, or whatever your imagination can come up within a 25 by 25 pixel image. Simply make note of how your signature for your character would be best represented as and our artists will put the extra effort in having your character properly represented. Hex squares are our way of having a unique signature on posted roleplays; before each character’s response, there will be the character’s hex code to show who that character is and the end result is an appealing effect of color and responses. Species (Human, Faunus, Android. List traits.) The species of your character will typically be one of the three types listed “human, faunus, android” in which you can go into as much or as little detail you like with the species. Humans are generally understood to be average and do not particularly have extra traits that require explanation. However, faunus and android characters should have elaborative thought on their biological or mechanical functions as they differ drastically but can be as simple or complicated as they are detailed. If the character is something other than these types of species, they require collaboration with an admin and extensive detail on how they came to be. Most characters, particularly those faunus or android, have combat enhancements that need to be disclosed so that no one is caught off guard during a battle roleplay. Outline what special features your character may have or simply note that they do not have anything extra. Nationality (Remnant) This is a RWBY universe or Remnant, therefore, this section is a simple matter of deciding which nation within this world they come from. There is extensive lore on each nation in terms of politics and socioeconomics, so be sure you are keeping those details in mind as you create your character’s backstory! Affiliation/Occupation If a student, your character will likely be going to one of the main four schools on Remnant! Professors characters similarly are aligned to a particular school. However, we also allowed this section to be applied to characters who are more apparent in their political alignment. If neither of these criteria apply, you could also simply describe a character's job occupation. Semblance Semblance is yet another key feature from RWBY we adapt to reflect a character’s soul. Your power should be reflective of this as well and will directly relate to your semblance stat, Simulacrum, if you chose to use stats. Weapon One of the funner aspects of roleplaying in a RWBY universe is the ability to have multipurpose or even extravagant, single purpose weapons! Go all out but keep in mind your stats that will be described below must reflect your ability to use your weapon. Skills We are multifaceted people who are capable of many things and our characters should reflect this! As the name states, these are skills or talents your character may have aside from your semblance. Though the use of this will be regulated, make sure you include what it is extra your character will do! Weaknesses It is vitally important to demonstrate your character flaws here. Appearance Height A number or description are both acceptable. Race (Skin tone, etc) This section refers to the earth or real life equivalent race of your character. Does this character take on an Asian type of appearance? Would their nationality be Japanese? You answer these questions here. There are typically distinct demographics for each nation that should be noted for this section. Body Type (w/ weight if known) We understand that a required weight section can be difficult to describe as not all of us will be able to translate an accurate weight due to how varied it can be. For this reason, we allow you to give those details if you are able, but focus on how your character’s body is structured. Hair Although we typically require a picture, sometimes it cannot encompass the appearance we are trying to portray such as with Rinmaru or other Avatar creators. Some physical descriptors can be provided here. Eye Color Although we typically recommend a picture, sometimes it cannot encompass the appearance we are trying to portray such as with Rinmaru or other Avatar creators. Some physical descriptors can be provided here. Outfit Does your character have a set outfit like in cartoon shows? What is your character’s fashion style? Do they have a specific outfit for battle? Answer these questions here! Other Important details This is a section to give detail on the other aspects of appearance of a character. Personality Overview Sometimes, it can be hard to be introspective on oneself. Therefore, it can be even harder to detail the characteristics or personality of your character. Try your best here to describe what their personality entails rather than giving vague personality traits. Quirks Your character’s likes, dislikes, favorite foods, etc! You can go give all sorts of trivia information about your character here, and trivia is important for any character, especially those who are put on a wiki. Voice We would rather leave a character’s voice up to their creators, rather than have others just headcanon a voice to read their dialogue in for them; it is your character after all! Although a simple addition, establishing a voice for your character can add a world of depth to how they present themselves and how they are perceived, as well as paints a more vibrant mental picture as roleplays are read. You can either describe your character’s voice with words, or provide a link to a clip that represents what their voice would sound like, either is fine! Theme As part of our fun section, we’d like to know what kind of songs really outline your character and put them into perspective! You can also put any battle music related to your character here or simply a playlist of what kind of music your character enjoys, if applicable. STATS STAT NAMES We like to be unique in every area, that includes our stats! In order to represent our ability to maneuver and manipulate wording to represent our loose interpretations, we provide aesthetically pleasing synonyms to normal stat words so that players can go on and make their own interpretations! These stats have certain connotated meanings however that should be applied into their numerical values and description. Force - This is your attack power or strength. How well will your character cause a blow to another character? How would you describe their strength? Simulacrum - Similar to the meaning of “semblance” in a RWBY setting, this is your power represented by your character’s aura. Conscience - Your awareness directly plays a role into perception. How well you perceive an object will also affect the range of your character if they have skills that rely on it. Emotional intelligence or situational literacy can also be described here. Vivacity - Your character’s agility or movement ability is depicted here. Perseverance - This is one of the more complicated stats. Keep in mind both health, defense and stamina when describing what this stat means to your character. It will be one of the more important ones in direct combat. STATS EXPLAINED Numbers can be difficult to translate into a literary based creative form such as role play; for example what is the difference between a character with 100 force and 200 force? Obviously the 200 force character will be stronger, but by how much? What can they do that the 100 force character can’t? This is why members should provide a brief description (one sentence is fine) of each stat’s significance, to better translate the number into a literary form. In the case of force, you can describe how many pounds they are able to lift, or for conscience how well they they could pin a bullseye when it comes to darts. Be creative! You are given 5,000 stat point to allocate in the very beginning, unless otherwise specified and approved. This generally translates to: 500 for civilians 1,000 for students 2,500 for huntsmen/misc 5,000 for experienced huntsmen and villains and starting max 10,000 for rarely achievable but the general absolute max. Stats are also judged on 7 levels. A stat level of S is superior and almost unachievable. A stat of level A is very strong. If an OC has a stat of level S or A, provide explanation as to the training and experience to have achieved that. A stat of level B is above average. A stat of level C is average. A stat of level D is below average. A stat level of F is inferior and shows drastic weakness. Generally, the letter stats equate to the number stats in this way: F - 0-100 D - 100-300 C - 300-600 B - 600-1000 A - 1000-1500 S - 1500-2500 Discuss with an admin what your stats will look like. Backstory This is the story of origin for your character! Additional Notes Anything you would like to share that was not outlined already in the template, can be described here. Unique Exceptions While when making a character from scratch or transferring an already made character into this world, we do encourage you to format to our template, we understand that there are unique exceptions to the rule that properly convey the character through unique means. This could be through a video, for instance, or a vocal recording, or a song, or through other literate forms of presenting a character. There are limitless possibilities but keep in mind that it is up to admin discretion if the content provided suffices as a replacement for the template. Sometimes, less is more in some circumstances, so if you have a template that doesn't necessarily complete the template, but captures your character fully and at least establishes utmost basic information that is determined by administration, we can definitely still get you on board. Don’t feel your creativity will ever be limited! And most important, have fun and welcome to RWBY: R.O.S.E.! Category:System